Always in Time
by Gryfyne
Summary: Loxen, on a routine mission in search of hope in a besieged universe, saves the life of a man who might just help her find it. AmyXRory only. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Of Romans, not Greeks

**Okay, this does not actually have anything to do with _The Darkness Within. _Although it does give a little more insight on Loxen's character.**

**I got on a Doctor Who kick over the weekend and my muse gave me a big whack on the head with the Inspiration Stick. I will get around to uploading more chapters on my other stories, don't you worry.**

**This story is kind of written journal style, so it will be a little disjointed feeling. I apologize now. My muse wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Kingdom Hearts.**

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Twilight Town

Why do the strangest things always happen to _me_? Like fifteen years ago, on a Monday if I remember correctly, when I lost my heart.

I know what you're thinking. She lost her heart? How is that possible?

Well, believe me, it is quite possible. Thanks to these mean little critters called Heartless. The little buggers swarm your world, take your heart, and leave nothing left but a heartless shell that will gain a mind of its own.

So, that's where I stand now. A heartless wreck known as a Nobody. That is what we are called. Correct. We. As in more than one. I wasn't the only one on my planet that became a Nobody. My friends and some of my family joined me in heartlessness...if that is a word.

As our world crumbled around us, as it was consumed by the Heartless, we found a need for a new home. A base to stop these creatures from consuming more worlds. And we found one. A deserted castle that we renevated to suit our needs. We may be shells, but we still need to eat and sleep. Shells that should not exist. But we do, thanks to the Heartless.

More Nobodies soon joined us in our new world. My friends, my family, and I became Organization VIII. The new Nobodies gathered beneath us, beneath our power. With their help we attempted to stem the flow of Heartless into the worlds. But we do not have the power to seal the Heart of Worlds. I fear time is running out.

That is why I am out in the worlds. Number III. Loxen. The Calculating Mariner. I am looking for someone with the power to defeat the greatest enemy in the universe. I pray I am not too late.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Twilight Town

The Heartless were swarming. More so than normal. This, unto itself was an indicator that my help was certainly needed. By that poor sod stuck in the middle of that swarm. I summoned my trident out of the ether and charged. The Shadows turned, sensing a threat, their yellow eyes trained upon me.

Good. I silently prayed whoever that poor guy was, that he got out all right. I leveled the trident and impaled the front line of Shadows. As those Shadows evaporated into black dust, their brethren sank into the ground and slunk away.

Lowering my trident, I frowned. That was easy. Way too easy. Especially for Heartless. They were planning something, I sensed it. But what? Maybe...

A groan brought my ponderings to an end. I whirled, trident raising for battle. A man lay upon the ground, where the Shadows had once been swarming. I willed the trident back into the ether as I ran to the man's side.

He was dressed rather bizarelly. The clothing close to what I have seen people wearing while exploring through Olympus Colisuem. Why was he here? He didn't look like Hercules. Far too thin.

Frowning, knowing full well that I would get a lecure about this later, I opened a Dark Corridor. I then leaned down and scooped the man up. I could evaluate his injuries further from a safe place. A place where Heartless couldn't find.

The Dark Corridor was a perfect place. Only Nobodies could access it. So far. I haven't heard of any intrusions by Heartless into the Corridor. So, it was a perfect place to evaluate the mysterious man's injuries.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Dark Corridor

The mysterious man hasn't yet woken up. He had next to no injuries apart from a few scratches on the left side of his chest. Above his heart. Which I am pleased to say, is still there. Still beating strong.

I sat down wearily next to his body, glad that his wounds were only skin deep. I allowed my head to drop and my eyes to close. A little rest wouldn't hurt.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Dark Corridor

A combination of something nudging my knees and a groggy sounding moan brought me out of my dreams. I let out a huge yawn and straightened my back with a '_Craaaccckkk_'. Neurons fired, waking my mind up, and I looked down. The strange man was now awake and trying to crawl as far away from me as he could.

I stood up and held up my hands, "See? I am unarmed. I saved your life, sir. I will not harm you."

To punctuate this, I lowered the giant black hood that covered my head. I ran my fingers through my thick green-blue hair and gave the man a smile, "So, what is your name and what world are you from?"

I was slightly startled at the man's lack of astonishment. Like he had seen some bizarre things in his lifetime. He stood and hesitantly made his way to stand in front of me. His blue eyes were hard, but still held some warmth. Warmth for someone he loves. A feeling I had so long lost.

"My name is Rory Williams from Earth. Um, my turn for questions. Who are you and where are we?"

Now, I was just a little confused now, "Earth? Haven't heard of that world before. Oh well, there's millions of worlds out there I haven't explored yet," I drew myself up and layered my voice with all the power in my being, "I am Organization Number III, the Calculating Mariner. You can call me Loxen."

I turned away, concentrating on finding his home, "As to where we are. We are Nowhere and Everywhere. We are in the Dark Corridor. A place between worlds."

Granted, Rory was taking this rather well. For a being with a heart. He shook his head and sighed, "You sound just like the Doctor. Er, what are those?"

I turned around in annoyance. Locating his world was difficult and his talking wasn't helping. I rolled my eyes at Rory before turning around again, "They're Dusks. A lower form of Nobody. They will not harm you," I waved a hand dismissively and the silver Nobodies moved away from the man, standing at the edges of the Corridor. Watching. Ever vigilant.

"What are..." he began but my shout of victory drowned him out.

"I found it. Come on Rory, I'm taking you home!" I grabbed his wrist and stepped through the swirling darkness.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Earth

We stepped out into what looked like a park. Trees rustled as a light breeze ruffled the leaves. The sound of humans laughing and dogs barking filled the air. But soon, all I could hear was the sound of what I guessed was a motorway in the distance. The people were staring at us.

Well, it probably wasn't everyday that a man dressed in ancient Greek armor and and woman with green-blue hair wearing a black cloak stepped out of a black portal that had appeared out of thin air.

Ignoring the stares, I turned my attention to Rory, "Is this your home?"

He looked around a bit, frowning, and shook his head. Leaning down, he picked up a newspaper, "We're in America. The year 2011. Well, at least the time is right."

"Great! Okay, Rory, I want you to focus on your home. Focus on it as I open the Dark Corridor," I grabbed his wrist as he clenched his eyes shut, focusing. The Dark Corridor opened and I dragged him through.

At least I'm getting better at my directions...

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Dark Corridor

We were once again in the Dark Corridor when the questions came. I could see him struggling not to ask, his curiosity building till I began to think he was going to explode. So, I decided to ask the first question.

"So, what's up with the armor? Back there I noticed you said we were in the right time. But the appearance of the people in that time and your appearance contridict each other. So, why are you wearing Greek armor?"

I could feel the tension leave him as he contemplated my question. I smiled inwardly.

"Well, first off, the armor isn't Greek. It's Roman. And the reason I am wearing Roman armor..." he laughed a little, "that is a really long story."

"I have loads of time. I'm not really needed anywhere. So, instead of just dropping you off and leaving like I had planned, how about you and I swap stories," I gave him a smile, "I can tell you are dying to ask a million and one questions."

He blushed somewhat, mumbling something under his breathe before launching into his tale.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Earth

We had reached his house as he finished his tale. His story made me feel. Really made me feel. Like when I once had a heart to feel with. Of course, it was now my turn to tell my own story.

Rory, being the kind gentleman I now know him to be, left to make tea. His story seemed to have a million holes in it. Holes that my mind were trying so hard to repair but I knew only one man who could do so. The man Rory told me about in his tale.

The Doctor.

A being that wasn't human. But cared about their safety. Had saved the universe more times than anyone could count. A being who was over 900 or so years old. A man who had all the friends in the universe, but felt completely alone.

Could he be the savior we Nobodies have been looking for? The Doctor also had another interesting little tidbit.

He was a being with two hearts.

Now, being a Nobody with _no_ heart to speak of, this was really astonishing. One thing rang in my head, clear as a bell.

I. Must. Meet. The. Doctor.

Rory entered the living room and set the tea tray down on the coffee table. We both sat down across from each other, picking up a cup of tea each. I tilted the cup and drained the hot liquid down my throat. Leaning forward, I gave him another of my smiles.

"So, what do you want to know first?"

~~~~AiT~~~~

**EDIT: This is the newly revamped chapter. I like it a bit better. I will get around to the other chapters and upload new chapters soon. **

**Some things are the same, some I've changed just a bit. **


	2. Of Blue Boxes and Dark Corridors

**Alright, chapter 2. Strange things happen that I can't even control. My muse, I named it Kevin, is sending this story in every which direction. My writing is changing all on its own, so please, be patient with it.**

**Introducing the Doctor.**

**DUN...DUn...dunn...*cough***

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Doctor Who...(_ _)**

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Earth

_"So, what do you want to know?"_

The question had barely left my mouth before Rory jumped up and darted out the door. What did I say now? Then I heard it.

_Vrearm-kah_

_Vrearm-kah_

_Vrearm-kah_

That wheezing, groaning noise that the Roman had told me about.

I got up to stand behind Rory and to watch as a blue box came into existence across the street. The blue box pulsed in time with the sound, becoming clearer each time. The words across the top of the box were now clear.

A blue, old-fashioned police phonebox.

Also known as the TARDIS.

The well-known transportation of the Doctor.

If I still had a heart, I would be happy right now.

The door opened and a red-headed female exited the TARDIS. She looked around and, with a cry of joy, rushed into Rory's open arms.

"Rory! The TARDIS...we don't know what happened...tried to go back and get you, but you were gone! The Doctor tried to get a trace of you, but it was like you just vanished out of the universe!" The woman was near hysterical. Amy, I believe Rory said her name was.

"I do believe that was my fault," I stepped out from behind Rory and gave her the most heart warming smile I could achieve without an actual heart, and wiggled my gloved fingers in greeting, "Rory told me about you. Amelia, right? You are one lucky woman. Now, if you would excuse me."

I pushed past the pair and strode towards the TARDIS. I wanted to talk to the Doctor. With no one listening in. And there was only one place. The Dark Corridor. If I could get him into it.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: TARDIS

The inside _was _bigger on the inside. It shouldn't have surprised me, Rory had explained as much about the TARDIS as he could. But the TARDIS was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen.

The man standing around the console in center of the room, not so astonishing. He looked rather average and young. His tweed jacket billowed behind him as he raced around the console, fiddling with various instruments as he made his mad dash around the room.

And, was he wearing a bowtie?

I trailed a hand on one of the walls of the TARDIS and could feel it hum under my hand. The Doctor's head swung up and he stopped his orbit around the console.

"Hello there!" he strode down the platform, one hand inside his jacket. As he got closer, he drew his hand out holding what I guessed must be the sonic screwdriver Rory told me about. Although I knew the device couldn't actually harm me, I still took a step back. It must have been that look in his eyes, those ancient brown eyes. Or that maniacal grin plastered across his face.

He flicked his wrist and stared down at the readings he got on the sonic screwdriver. He frowned, gave the screwdriver a shake, and took another look at the readings.

"What are you?" his brow was furrowed, but I just smiled.

"I'm a Nobody, Doctor," I thrust a hand out and summoned the Dark Corridor. I grabbed a hold of his arm and hauled him through the doorway. I briefly saw Rory and Amy enter the TARDIS as the doorway closed behind me. But that look of disbelief on Rory's face haunted me more than anything else in my existence.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Dark Corridor

I must give the Doctor some credit, he wasn't frightened by the sudden change of scenery. In actuality, he was using that screwdriver of his to scan around the Dark Corridor.

"You didn't really answer my question earlier."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. The man who has saved the known universe countless times, the last of his kind, was pouting like a child.

After my laughter died down, I proceed to tell him everything.

Beginning with Kingdom Hearts.

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: Dark Corridor

The Doctor began pacing when I hit the topic of the Keyblade.

He stopped to stare at me when I started about the Heartless.

I can't even describe his expression when I finally got around to telling him about the Nobodies.

One wouldn't think the Doctor couldn't be fazed by anything. I was wrong.

"Nobodies are the result of the empty shell left behind when the heart is taken. The stronger the will, the stronger the Nobody," I paused for a moment, "Higher ranking Nobodies, like me, appear human. Lower ranking Nobodies," I pointed out at the Dusks that had begun to cluster the walls of the Corridor, "appear less so."

That child-like face with the ancient eyes stared at mine for an eternity before he spoke.

"You have no heart?"

He was perplexed by the thought that someone, something, could exist without a heart.

I shook my head, "No heart. Nobodies remember what it feels like to have had a heart. We remember the emotions associated with one, but we do not actually feel. Not anymore," I placed a hand over the place my heart was supposed to be, "We aren't supposed to exist. But we do.

"But that is impossible. How do you live without a heart to pump the blood through your body?" the Doctor was perplexed, he stood there, twiddling with that coat of his.

"I don't believe that I do. Live. What is life?" I didn't quite understand it myself. But this was the only explaination I could give.

The Doctor looked out at the Dusks, whose ranks were slowly growing in number. I would have to exit and take the Doctor to the Castle soon.

"What are they doing?"

I stared out at the Nobodies before answering.

"Remember what I said about the Heartless? How they are attracted by the darkness in someone's heart?" Nobodies can't cry Loxen. Not without a heart. But I could feel the memories bubbling up, "Nobodies are attracted to hearts in general. The sound of your hearts, that is what is attracting them. They are perplexed by the sound."

As am I.

The numbers were growing too fast, I realized. I opened the Dark Corridor into the Gray Room of the Castle.

"Follow me, Doctor. We shall meet the others."

~~~~AiT~~~~

**EDIT: This is the re-vamped chapter. I will be getting to the next one soon and will be getting around to new chapters as well.**

**Okay, end of Chapter 2. Whatcha' think? Please R&R. Let me know so I can improve my writing.**

**Loxen is one emotion-filled, heartless wreck, isn't she? Tehehehe... For a Nobody, that is.**

**No, I will NOT be putting the Doctor and Loxen together, however much I wanted to. Stupid Kevin...*cough***

**Cookies to anyone who actually reads this and reviews.**

**So, until next chapter, whatever you do, DON'T BLINK! (just joking...:/ or am I?)**


	3. Nobodies and a Doctor

**This is the newly re-done chapter. I went and fixed some things, and added a bit. Please enjoy.**

~~~~AiT~~~~

III

World: The World that Never Was

The Gray Room was empty as we stepped out of the Dark Corridor. For now. I sent out Dusks and Creepers to gather the rest of the Organization.

I waved at the chairs, "Take a seat, Doctor. Make yourself comfortable. Everyone will be here shortly."

And I was correct. The others trickled in and took seats around the Doctor. You know the look a cat gives when you twitch a string in their face? Imagine that on seven human faces.

Vexteret, arms crossed, scowled my direction, "What is this all about, Mariner? What is this Somebody doing here?" A chorus of voices accompanied his questions.

I noticed he used my title instead of my name. Great, he's upset about something. I put on the best smile I could as Leyixa leaned forward, "Is this him? Is this the one you have been looking for?" I glared at my sister just as the Doctor shot me a questioning look.

"Everyone, please. Introductions for our guest. I fear he might be a little lost to who everyone is," I pointed first at Vexteret, who was still scowling, "Doctor, this is Vexteret. Number I. Sometimes known as the Damned Jester." I shot him a scowl of my own.

"Axandam. Number II. Her title is the Persuasive Deceiver." I pointed at a red-haired girl sitting next to Vexteret.

I pointed over at Leyixa next, her silver-blue hair masking her face, "My sister, Leyixa. Number IV. She has the amusing title as the Restless Cynic." Jaxsem was leaning up against the window, arms crossed, "The stoic one is Jaxsem. Number V. The Forlorn Architect."

"The one tinkering with...whatever that is supposed to be, is Noraax, Number VIII. The Wrathful Mercenary. His brother, Madax, is the one standing next to him. Number VII. The Herald of Resignation.

I spun around towards the last member, "And that is Jayxend. Number VI. The Jaded Arbiter."

I clapped my hands together, "Well, that is everyone. Everyone, this is the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And I do believe he could help us."

~~~~~AiT~~~~~

III

World: The World That Never Was

It seemed to take forever for me to explain the situation to everyone. Especially with the Doctor interupting every few minutes.

"The Heartless are getting smarter, more organized. Three more worlds have gone. Worlds we knew so well," my eyes swept the room as I listed the worlds off, "Baker Street," Leyixa's head fell, her eyes on the pointed claws of her gauntlets.

"Notre Dam," Axandam's hands shot to her mouth while Vexteret's arms wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her close.

I felt the tears prickling at my eyes as I whispered the third world, "The Pridelands," the tears never fell. They never do. We are Nobodies. We don't cry.

I raised my head and hardened myself, "I was there when the Heartless Generals appeared. I was injured and only had the energy to summon the Dark Corridor," I was ashamed with myself and my fists clenched in my lap, "They boasted thier victory over the world as they stood over his body. I couldn't save him," my head fell and I wished for the tears. It burns not able to show the emotions.

Strong arms encircled my body and I looked into Jaxsem's face. I moved over on the chair so he could sit beside me. I looked at the Doctor and saw his own face harden.

"You have yet to explain why he is here, Mariner," Jayxend piped up, his voice cold.

"You haven't guessed it yet?" Madax murmered, his voice low but carrying, "He is bait. For the Three."

"Bait?" The Doctor shot out of his seat, his face twisted with outrage. He turned on the spot and shot me a glare so dark I could feel it, "Is that all I am? Bait?"

Madax laughed, the sound strange in the room, "What did you think you were going to be? A keyblade wielder? Ha! Even the Dusks can feel the Darkness in your hearts."

The Doctor sputtered, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner, Doctor. But your interesting heartbeat should attract the attention of the Generals. We could be rid of their threat forever," I shrugged Jaxsem off and stood. I didn't back down under the Doctor's withering glare. I've faced much worse on my travels than a maddened Somebody, "We can save so many lives. So many worlds. Do you want these creatures to wander about? What if they make their way to Earth?"

I must have touched something because he soon sat back down, albeit still fuming a little.

I clapped my hands together again, "Good. Now we need to choose a world. The perfect world to set up a trap."

~~~~~AiT~~~~~

III

World: The World That Never Was

"Here you go. Nice and cozy. Ring if you need anything," The Doctor nodded as he entered his room. It was the standard room: bed, desk, window. He went to close the door as I remembered something, "Bathrooms are down the hall to the left."

I left him alone as I went to my own room. It had been far too long since I've seen my fish.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" I would've jumped if I wasn't used to my friend's strange ways. Axandam was the greatest friend anyone could have. She followed me into this oblivion and still stuck by my side.

"You should have seen it, Ax. I still have nightmares," I whirled, catching her shouder, "Simba didn't stand a chance. Nala died by his side. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu. They all died, slaughtered by those monsters." I ticked each name off, fingers raising with each.

I made her turn to face me, "The worst part was that the Generals didn't even turn them. Didn't even use their hearts. Just slaughtered them for the enjoyment of the deed," I clenched my fists, remembering emotions I haven't felt in so long, "This is why we must try harder to get rid of these monsters. The worlds must know peace once more."

"Loxen, how long has it been since you've rested? Loxen, look at me!" I stopped and Axandam put her hands on my shoulders, "You need to rest, Loxen. You have been working yourself too hard. Plus all the Dark Corridors you summoned today alone."

We reached the door to my room and we barely paused to open the door. She made a clicking noise and shook her head, "Loxen, I worry about you enough as it is. You are never still. Always running out and about. Leyixa and I don't even know if you are still alive half the time. You need to come back every now and then," Axandam pushed me towards the bed, "And then you bring that Somebody here. We are all worried about you. Now rest."

She turned back towards the door and raised a finger, "And don't think about getting up 'till you've had a least a few hours of rest," and with that she was gone.

I lay there, fuming, for a time, waiting for sleep to come. She was right. I do work myself too hard, traveling about, looking for help. Hopefully my plan would work. And then there would be rest for us at last.

~~~~AiT~~~~

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Yeah, my friend is just like Axandam in real life.**

**Hope you caught the references: Baker Street-Sherlock Holmes-Currently my sister's favorite show right now on BBC Leyixa=my sis. And yes, I know it isn't Disney. But, meh. I don't own Sherlock Holmes, he belongs to the amazing Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Notre Dam-Hunchback of Notre Dam-one of my best friend's favorite movies of all time**

**And Pridelands-The Lion King...duh. I love that movie. I loved playing as a lion on KH2...okay. I think I've talked enough.**

**Please Review...Might make the chapters come up faster if you do...*hint* *cough* *hint***


	4. Nobody Fish and Breakfast

III

World: The World That Never Was

For the first time in weeks, I finally closed my tired eyes. My whole body feels like one giant bruise and I knew for sure my magic was severly low. It probably didn't help that I used the Dark Corridor so much.

I let loose all the plans for the future, allowing my mind to darken as my body drifted off into the weightlessness of unconsciousness.

~~~~~AiT~~~~~

III

World: The World That Never Was

Warm hands against my skin brought me out of the sea of sleep into the land of conciousness. My eyes drifted open to latch onto the face hovering inches from my own.

Leyixa. My dear sister. Her eyes were bright and a ghost of a smile lingered on her features. Everyone who met her believed her to be so happy. Those who actually know her tend to tread lightly for fear of her fiery rage. It wasn't by mischance she had the power over fire.

"What 'cher want?" my voice sounded rough to my own ears.

Leyixa tilted her head and frowned, "You go and leave me for weeks to go and ask me that?" she huffed and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. What do you want?"

She threw her hands up in the air and growled, "I'm_ starving_! Can't ya' tell?"

The Restless Cynic pointed at her stomach, which growled on cue, and then pointed up to where Vexteret's room was situated, "And I'm tired of his cooking."

I grumbled and pushed myself up onto my elbows. Not an easy task with Leyixa sitting on my chest. With a shout of surprise, she tumbled down headfirst onto the floor. I ignored her indignant cry and walked out of my room, throwing on my black cloak as I went. Instead of turning left, which would have taken me to the kitchens, I went right, towards the Doctor's room. There was a nudge at my cheek and I tilted my head to look. A small gray fish, tucked into my blue-green hair, looked at me expectantly. I smiled and petted the little Nobody on its fishy head. My personal little Nobodies, only about the size of a normal goldfish, could be quite lethal in a large group. My little Anglerfish.

I raised a hand to knock on the door but before I could, the door swung open.

"Good morning, Doctor. Care for some breakfast?" I smiled at the Time Lord, who looked like he got less sleep than I did. He still looked upset about last night. And he was staring at the Anglerfish now swimming around my head. One of the braver Nobody fish swam closer to the Doctor and darted back when the Doctor raised a hand to poke it. A few others began to drift closer to the Time Lord and before long he too had Anglerfish swimming around him.

"So, about breakfast?" his eyes had that shine in them again and I took that as a good sign as I led him towards the kitchen. A rush of warm air tickled my back and I quickly pushed the Doctor against the wall. I took the brunt of the attack, having placed myself where he once stood.

"Oofff...Gre off.." my voice was muffled under Leyixa's cloak and I shoved my arms upwards in an attempt to wrestle her off. The weight lifted off and I took a deep breath. My breath frosted as I stood. Jayxend turned a piercing glare at Leyixa, "Is this anyway to act around a guest?"

Leyixa, unpreturbed, merely flitted away towards the kitchen. I hoisted the Doctor back upon his feet, "I'm sorry. She has always been very friendly, even before..."

"Get on to the kitchens, Mariner. I will escort our guest to the dining room," the Arbiter directed the Doctor onwards, the fish still swimming merrily around his head.

I shook my head, the sight was that absurd, and directed myself towards one of my favorite places in the castle...my kitchen.

~~~~~Ait~~~~~

III

World: The World That Never Was

"That was delicious. Where did you learn to cook?" the Doctor leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach.

"Glad you enjoyed it," I leaned foward in my own chair and nodded at the two Nobodies, Madax and Leyixa, sitting beside him. They stood, after a glare and a threat of a more unpleasant chore, and began to clear the table, "I am mostly self taught. Many years of making sure these gluttons don't starve."

"Gluttons?" Noraax tilted his chair back and folded his hands behind his head, "You haven't cooked anything this extravagant in years."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. They all will be the death of me one of these days, I just know it.

"When we will begin planning for this 'grand scheme' of yours, Mariner?"

I rolled my eyes, "All in good time, Jester. We must gather everyone first. We will need as many hands as we can get."

Axandam raised an eyebrow, "Everyone? You can't honestly mean..."

"Yes. Everyone, my friend," I stood and offered a hand to the Timelord, "I think it is about time I showed you around the place, Doctor. Jayxend, would you please send word that everyone is to meet in the Stadium in a few hours?"

I turned from the ice Nobody for, as the Doctor stood, he was once more swarmed by the Anglerfish. I had to hide the smile that was threatening to form on my face. I quickly composed myself and turned once more to the Doctor, "If you would please follow me, Doctor."

~~~~~AiT~~~~~

**I apologize for the long wait...and for this...*sigh* I do love my little Anglerfish Nobodies... They're only about the size of a koi and swim in swarms of about 5-7. Mission planning will hopefully start next chapter. Caio**


	5. Heartless Plotting

**This is a re-vamped chapter. Not much change other than some spelling and grammatical changes. **

**A new chapter will be up soon.**

~~~~AiT~~~~

The darkness shuddered and a lone Shadow stepped out into the fading light of the setting sun. The Shadow blinked its yellow eyes and flicked its long ears. And, as the sun sank over the horizon, it shuddered. This world was wrong. Dead. The Heartless could not feel the beat of the world's heart beneath its shadow-y feet.

But, its ears twitched again and it turned its yellow eyes to the silvery castle, it could feel a heartbeat. Something other than the normal Nobodies was here. The Shadow tilted its head. Two Somethings. No...wait...The Shadow was now confused. The beat of the hearts seemed to be connected. Synchronized. The Heartless slowly blinked its eyes and twitched its ears. One Something with two hearts. The Shadow jerked back into the darkness and melted away. It had a report to make.

~~~~~AiT~~~~~

A giant Heartless gazed out into the night, its yellow eyes the only color in the dark. The Heartless' body was well-defined, each muscle picked out in shifting shadows, even up to its head, which seemed to be covered in shadow-y hair. The only thing marring the black body was a giant heart shaped hole in its chest. The Darkside watched the darkness seperate into the bodies of Shadows and their brethren, the Neoshadows. One Shadow broke away from the others and approached the giant Heartless, antenna twitching an apology to the Darkside. The small Heartless reported what it had felt and the Darkside listened, its face betraying no emotion.

Five minutes later, a Wyvern was seen wheeling towards a giant black castle, a message clutched in its feet.

~~~~~AiT~~~~~

Claws clacked against black stone, the owner pacing the small room in annoyance. Its hands clapsed tightly behind its back, a single scrap of parchment dangling from its fingers. The Heartless let out a hiss, its yellow eyes narrowed in thought.

Green light filtered in through an opening door and the Heartless spun, claws screeching against the stone floor. Two more Heartless ducked through the doorway, their own yellow eyes glimmering in the dim light.

"You called us, brother?" the smaller of the two hissed, its wings thrumming the air as it settled into a chair, folding into a cape on its back.

The first Heartless held up the scrap of parchment it had been holding and slammed it down upon the table. He pinned it down with a claw and clicked his tongue, "The Nobodies are planning something, my brothers. A Shadow scout reports that there is a heartbeat on that despicable world of theirs," he paused and tapped the parchment in thought, "Although the report seems to say there are _two_ heartbeats, the Shadow believes it to be the same creature."

The third Heartless chuckled, the sound reverberating in the small chamber. The other two narrowed their eyes at their brother but said nothing. The bulking Heartless laid a gauntleted hand the table, its yellow eyes perring out from under a helmet, "No creature has two hearts, dear brother. Besides, even if such a creature did exist," the Heartless leanded forward, "why would it be in the company of Nobodies?"

The first Heartless nodded its great head and tapped its long claws against its chin, "That is a fine question. Either those disgusting creatures are attempting to regain their hearts through scientific means or," it turned its yellow eyed gaze to its brothers, "they are laying a trap."

The smaller Heartless clicked its tongue against its long teeth in thought, "Or perhaps both." It leaned foward in its chair, its wings rustling against the stone. The Heartless tilted its head back to stare at the ceiling, "I move to spring this little trap the Nobodies are setting. We have the numbers to do so."

The armored Heartless slammed its hand against the table again, "I agree with our dear brother. Spring the trap and get rid of those Nobody scum once and for all."

The first Heartless, the older of the three, held up a hand, "I agree as well," it turned to its armored brother, "'Strike, you will coordinate the attack. You have access to any supplies you may need."

It then turned to its younger brother, "'Storm, I recieved word of another army gathering on a strange new world. I want you to head a group and intercept. See if they are friendly or not. If not, you know what to do."

Shadowflare's yellow eyes glittered as the door once more opened. Green light flickered against metal armor as three strange beings entered the room, "Go, my brothers. I have plans to make with our new allies."

~~~~AiT~~~~

**And so the plot thickens...dun dun dun...So...not another Doctor/Nobody chapter. Now we see the other side of the war. And who, or what, could be allying themselves with the loathsome Heartless? I don't even know...curse you Kevin...Ciao**

**Please R&R**


	6. Stories and Ice Cream

**Yeah, I know, took me long enough. I do apologize for that. This chapter was...weird to write. I have the whole thing (somewhat) planned out...yeah. In all doubt...blame Kevin. **

**But, you're not here to listen to me ramble on. Gone on, read.**

~~~~Ait~~~~

III

World: The World That Never Was

The Doctor and I swapped stories as we strolled side by side through the castle. I pointed out various rooms and people, describing their functions in the Organization. He told me about the many creatures he has fought with or fought alongside, describing many horrible monsters and beautiful allies. My eyes never left his face as he talked, all his emotions showed on his young face when he was remembering. Those emotions still fresh even through his years.

I told him about my home. Told him what it was like before the Heartless came, "The seas were a deep emerald green, the grass a flowing blue. The purple sky, dotted with silver clouds heavy with the smells of rain. The sun only a bright band in the sky. Shimmering cities built into cliffs and on towering mountains."

We turned down a hallway and onto a staircase that spiraled through the heart of the castle.

"I remember laying on the grass, the sun-band warming my flesh, the clouds creeping towards the city, rumbling with the first rain of the season. It promised to be a wonderful day. Until the Heartless attacked," I led the Doctor down the stairs and out a large door that led out into the Courtyard of Lost Memories, "There were screams and the city was pure chaos. I didn't even see what grabbed me, it attacked from behind, and I awoke on a world called Traverse Town."

I waved a hand at the Gatehouse Keeper and she waved back, her eyes never leaving my companion. I took the Doctor through the city, pointing out the various shops and introducing him to the Nobodies I could remember by name. Dusks and Creepers crept through the streets, delivering my earlier message.

"What of your home, Doctor? That companion of yours, Rory, didn't seem to know all that much about you."

He was silent for a few blocks but I didn't prod him. I knew he would talk sooner or later. After a few more blocks, he began to speak, "My home is gone as well. Lost in the Last Great Time War. A war raged between my people, the Time Lords, and the Daleks. It was hell."

And with that, he closed up. The Time Lord would not go into further detail, apparently wanting to forget about the whole mess.

"Here," I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the solitary clock tower, nearly pushing him up the stairs, "Sit," I ordered as I sat on the railing. The Doctor looked apprehensive, but I smiled, "It's safe. Ax, Ley, and I come up here all the time."

And so he sat. I pushed something into his hands and he stared at in shock, "Sea-salt ice cream. A favorite around here." I bit into my own blue colored treat, savoring the salty-sweetness of it. The Doctor sniffed his, before giving it a lick.

And that is how we passed the time. Before I had to go talk to the congregation of Nobodies. We sat, Nobody and Time Lord, on the top of the clock tower muncing on sea-salt ice cream.

~~~~AiT~~~~

**Still here? That's good. Please review, it helps me out a lot (not to mention lets me know that people are actually reading this), so please, just drop a little review into the box. Thank you. **


End file.
